


Romance In a Weird World

by hothdong



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Gahsing, Lesbians lesbianing, Yoodong - Freeform, bollering, idk - Freeform, nerd siyeon, suayeon, susidong, theatre kid handong, waterpolo captain bora, wlw, yubin best friend of the century award
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hothdong/pseuds/hothdong
Summary: It's weird how someone can be so attractive to so many people at the same time without them even noticing, but the world is even weirder for putting the same people under the same circumstances years after an incident. Bora the waterpolo captain, and Siyeon the nerd, have fallen for a certain new girl at school. Will any of them end up with her by the end of their last school year? Or will the universe have something prepared for them years later?
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Romance In a Weird World

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT INFO:  
> \- English is not my mother tongue.  
> \- I can't promise regular updates but I'll try to.  
> \- Feedback is highly appreciated as long as its nice!  
> \- All the characters here are the same age UNLESS it's stated otherwise.
> 
> There might be a more mature chapter in the future but it'll be marked as such in case you want to skip that.
> 
> Enjoy!

The slight vibration and horrible sound of an alarm going off made the girl under the bed sheets roll and fall to the ground after miscalculating the distance there was to the side of her bed.

_ I should’ve gone to sleep earlier _

She got up and picked up her phone to turn off the alarm, she needed peace and quiet before she had to face the hordes of students who went running around to meet up with their friends after a long summer vacation, which luckily for her wouldn't be a thing since she lived next to her only friend. 

**_Yub: yo Singnie I’ll be there in 10_ **

**_Yub: be ready_ **

**_Yub: I really don’t want to be late_ **

Siyeon scoffed at the texts and started typing a reply while she walked to the kitchen, where she greeted her mom and proceeded to have breakfast.

**_Si: fuck you, that last week was horrible for me and you know it_ **

**_Yub: oh yeah blame Bora for breathing, again_ **

**_Si: ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS??_ **

**_Yub: siyeon… I really don’t know why you two hate each other that much but it’s annoying at this point_ **

**_Yub: I really hope this year you two can calm tf down_ **

—

She didn’t get to encounter the short girl that she so much hated on the first week of classes. Avoiding her was easy while being busy at the robotics club. She had a big project in mind for her last year and had to spend as many hours working on it as she could.

Rumors started going around about a new exchange student when they were a month into the semester, and they eventually came true even though Siyeon didn't believe them at all, until one specific day. She was walking through the corridors to work on her robot once again when she felt the need to stop at a voice that could melt anyone's heart, or so she thought when it melted hers and lured her into the theater, where they were having auditions for the new play in the drama club. 

"Dongie, you did so well! I'm sure you're gonna be getting the part, that was just like in the videos you showed me of the Broadway musical."

Siyeon's eyes quickly darted to where the voice came from, and she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Kim Bora, the waterpolo team captain, the person she hated the most was her friend and she was not alone as always. 

"See? I told you could do it, we just needed a couple more days to get it perfect." The tallest of the group said and hugged the red haired girl and didn't let go of her for a while. 

_ Weird.  _

As soon as the captain made eye contact with her, she quickly put on her hood and got out of there, not wanting to be in the same room as her. She was probably chosen by the principal to show the new girl around and then she would leave her alone, that seemed about right, she just had to wait a bit more before approaching the beautiful exchange student. 

—

A month, maybe two went by and Siyeon often would stay near the back door of the theater to listen to the redhead sing during the rehearsals of the drama club. She couldn't get enough of it and she really wanted to talk to her, maybe even befriend her, but her relationship with the Kim's was something she disliked about the idea. What if she was like them too? What if she was like Bora? Her sweet voice could be working its magic with her like a siren calling for a sailor to come to her and end their life, she couldn't let that happen, not again. 

But oh boy did the universe have something against her on that specific day. 

"Siyeon?" 

The person she least wanted to see was there, behind her, and she just tapped her shoulder. She didn't know what to do, turning around wasn't an option, she couldn't look at the girl in the face, she knew she was going to break down if she did, so she decided to run away as fast as she could as soon as she heard footsteps following her. 

Bora was too fast, what was she even expecting from an athletic girl like her, and the fact that they had arrived at an empty corridor with no exit made things worse. 

_ FUCK, WHERE DO I GO NOW?  _

The black haired girl didn't want to turn around and face the shorter one, the last thing she wanted to do was to see her face when hers was already filled with tears running down her cheeks. 

"Siyeon please listen to me-" 

"NO! I don't want to hear you say anything, you're a popular bitch who thinks playing with people's feelings is a joke, I don't want to hear anything else from you, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Siyeon, please!" 

She couldn't even recognize herself or where did the anger come from when she turned around and yelled at her, she wasn't like that. She didn't even get to realize how hurt the other girl was before she started running away once again, this time with no one following her. 

Going back to the back door of the theater to calm down seemed like a good idea until she got there. 

There she was, the exchange student, making out with the tallest of the Kims, she couldn't believe it, she was one of them too. 

The day after, Siyeon took the decision to only stay in the robotics club besides going to her classes, she couldn't risk going out of her safe place, she didn't want to be hurt anymore. Yubin didn't want to ask about what happened in the beginning, and she didn't even have to. A week after the incident when she went to the toilet, she heard the Kims talking, trying to make Bora calm down. She was crying and trying to explain to them what happened not realizing that she was there too. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter: @hothdong


End file.
